Strawberry Kisses
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: After a long hard day at the office, Quatre comes home to a very delightful surprise that Trowa has put togather for him.  3x4 After War fic. Cute, Fluff Gift fic for Madre!


**Okay This is a gift Fic for my madre. Who happens to be sick! And I'm hoping this shall make it all better! So like ignore all the spelling and grammar crap...I haven't had it Beta-ed yet! But when it is I shall repost the edited version! **

**Strawberry Kisses** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Quatre loosened his tie as he walked in the door. Dropping his breifcase, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his over jacket on the coat rack. He still couldn't believe his ethics committy had argued and kept him there until after eleven. It was about ten after twelve when he finally pulled into the garage at home.

With a loud sigh he moved toward the living room. With his eyes closed, moving through the house from memory, he walked into the living room, inteding on flopping down on the couch and never moving again. Only, upon opening his eyes he froze.

Spread in front of the lit fire place was a red and white checkered blanket. "What-?" He let out a gasp as arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Welcome home." Trowa whispered in his ear.

Quatre let out a breath and relaxed back into Trowa. "Good to be home." He murmured. "I swear I'll end up killing my board members." He grummbled.

Trowa snorted, letting his hands run gently over the blonde. "I'm sorry. But I have something that should make you feel better." He whispered hotly in Quatre's ear.

The blonde bit back a groan as one of his hands came up to lace through carmel hair. "Oh?"

"Yes." Trowa murmured. "I have all your favorite dishes." Trowa grinned against the pale skin.

Quatre frowned. He slowly turned in Trowa's arms. "And the occassion is?" He hadn't thought he forgotten anything. Not Trowa's birthday, not his, or their anniversary, so what?

"Today marks the fourth year since I first laid eyes on you as you stepped from your gundam." Trowa murmured against rosy lips. He brushed a light kiss across them and smiled. "Now, food."

Trowa guided the shocked blonde towards the blanket. "Sit." He ordered and was pleased when he listened and sat down. Trowa vanished for not more then five minutes, only to come back with a tray of plates and bowls.

Quatre's eyes watered slightly, he blinked away tears. "Trowa." He whispered.

Emerald orbs glittered as he poured wine into two glasses, handing one to Quatre. He waited as the blonde took his first sip. With a smug smirk he took a drink.

"Strawberry wine." Quatre stated simply, staring at the glass.

"Yes." Trowa ever so gently pushed a plate towards him. "That was a tricky dish to make."

Quatre looked at the dish and laughed. "That would be because it's a traditional Arabian dish love. Recipe's from a long time ago." Quatre took a bit and groaned.

Trowa chuckled. "I take it turned out right?" Quatre nodded and the two started their dinner, talking quietly and passing glances, small smiles and smirks. A few lingering kisses were passed between them as dishes were shared with each other.

Quatre leaned back on his hands, one leg stretched out while the other was bent -foot resting against the inside of his other thigh- and his head was tossed back. "That was simply amazing." He sighed. Tilting his head back up look at Trowa he smiled. "And it certainly did make me feel better."

Trowa smirked, placing all the plates back on the tray. "I have one more surprise."

Quatre blinked. "There's more?" Trowa merely smiled an stood, carrying the tray into the kitchen. Quatre leaned over, watching Trowa's ass as he disappeared, a smirk playing at his lips. Oh how he loved the man.

Trowa came back in with a silver domed tray. Quatre's brow scrunched instantly. What on earth?

Trowa sat the tray down and followed. He removed the lid and Quatre's mouth watered.

"Strawberries and chocolate?" He gasped, eyes wide. Trowa certainly did have all of his favorite dishes tonight it seemed.

"Yes. Chocolate and strawberries." Trowa chuckled. Picking one of the strawberries up, he dipped it in chocolate and held it out to Quatre. The blonde smirked, eyes glinting in the fire's light. Leaning forward he took a bite of the berry and looked up through his lashes at Trowa as he pulled back slowly.

Trowa gulped. He knew the other was bound to turn into something like this once he brought them out, which is why he saved he best for last. Trowa brought the half eaten berry to his mouth and licked the juice before it dripped on the blanket before taking the last of it in his mouth and parting it from the stem.

Quatre hummed, shifting closer to Trowa. Trowa dipped another strawberry and took the first bite before holding the rest out to Quatre. Quatre bit the rest off and licked his lips, chocloate and strawberry juice meshing together in his mouth, creating a delightful taste.

Quatre's eyes fluttered closed in bliss as Trowa pulled him in for a light kiss, he could taste the chocolate on his lips instantly. He deepened the kiss, needing to taste more of that delectable flavor. Strawberry, chocolate and Trowa. One of his favorite combinations.

Trowa pulled away slowly, allowing Quatre his fun for now. But he had plans for tonight.

Quatre hummed and slowly opening lust filled eyes. He blinked when a strawberry was presented to him. Eyes flickering up he caught the faint smirk on Trowa's lips. Shaking his head, he slid into the others lap, taking a bite of the chocolate coated strawberry. He decided to share and pulled Trowa in for another kiss.

Both pulled away panting lightly. Trowa slowly leaned back and dipped another strawberry, he pulled it out quickly. With a wicked grin he let the dark substance glide over pale flesh. Quatre groaned as the strawberry was passed into his hand and lips locked down on his neck.

"Trowa." He panted, falling back on the blanket, pulling the other down ontop of him. Another groan was drawn from him as skilled hands unbuttoned his top.

"I told you," Trowa whispered against his lips. "I had all your favorite dishes for tonight." He sealed his lips over the blondes.

The strawberries and chocolate sat, forgotten as Quatre savored his last dish of the night. One tasting of Strawberries, Chocolate and Trowa.

~END~

In tribute to my Mommy, who is sick as this moment! I hopes this helps make you betters moma! *Glomps* Hope it makes you giggle and all sorts of things!

~TMBTJM


End file.
